1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism with easy operational property and preferred assembly/disassembly convenience and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional server host, the expand card is electrically connected to the built-in circuit board of the server host detachably for functional expansion and efficiency enhancement. Generally, the expand card is installed inside the casing of the server host by a fixing device for easy repair, and the fixing device can be a screw or a bolt. However, an auxiliary tool, such as the screw driver, is utilized to assemble and disassemble the conventional fixing device, which results in inconvenience. Thus, design of a tooless fixing device with easy operational property and preferred assembly/disassembly convenience is an important issue in the related mechanical design industry.